442oons_newfandomcom-20200214-history
List of fictional works references
This is a list of references to fictional works that appeared on 442oons. Animated Cartoons Ben 10 * Ben 10 is the mascot of Ben10fica. Looney Tunes * Wile Kouyate is a parody of Wile E. Coyote. * Nathan Redmond as a roadrunner was a parody of the Roadrunner of Looney Tunes. * During one Wacky Race, Delia Wordsmith (with the body of an yellow canary) said: "I think I taw a puttycat!" to Sunlessland's cat, a reference to the Tweety and Sylvester cartoons. Scooby Doo * Kompany and Coutinho mentio that Scooby Doo is their favorite cartoon. * Raheem Sterling was criticized for running like Velma from Scooby Doo in one Flash Audition. Wacky Races * The Football Wacky Races were a parody of the Wacky Races cartoon. Movies Finding Nemo * A clownfish called Finding Neymar appeared sometimes. * There's a parody of Finding Nemo called Fouling Neymar. In that parody, Barca players are clownfish, Suarez is a shark, Real Madrid players are anglerfishes and the referee is Dory so he suffers from memory loss. Frozen *Obi Wan Coke-nosy tells Messi to "Let it go" and Messi sings a parody of the song "let it go" and starts freezing stuff. *When Muller failed to make a joke of Icemanland, Dante told him to "let it go" and Muller smiled. *Whinger sings a parody of "For the first time in forever" when he beat Jose Moaninho for the first time in the league. He appeared dressed as Anna and Moaninho as Elsa. The name of Arsenal in that video was Arsendelle. *Elsa appeared during Emil Forsberg's vacation on the Swedish snow. She challenged him to a snowball fight and lose. Jaws * Suarez starred his own parody of Jaws called Teeth. The Lion King * Ronald Cowman sings a parody of Circle of Life for Wanyama. Tottenham players do the same the following season. They all wore lion masks while singing. * Bacuna Matata's name is a reference to Hakuna Matata, a motto and song from this movie. Lord Of The Rings * When he gets emotional, Ole Gunnar Solksjær morphs into Gollum, a character from this movie series. * Rocky * Wayne Rooney was the main character of a parody of Rocky. Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer * Darren Rudolph is a reindeer as a parody of that movie. Darren Rudolph.png|Darren Rudolph. Silence of the Lambs * 442oons' first video was a parody of Silence of the Lambs. Star Wars * Big Fat Sam used to look like Jabba The Hut. Toy Story * Jessie Ligard used to look like Jessie from Toy Story. * Ed Woodwood is referred as "Woody" in a pun. Finding Dory * There's a parody of Finding Dory called Finding Ballon D'ory 4. In that parody, it's just all about Euronaldo, being the best goddamn clownfish ever finding his Ballon D'ory 4, a refference to Ronaldo winning his 4th Ballon D'or Video Games Street Fighter * Feet Fighter is a parody of Street Fighter. Super Mario * Not So Super Mario's name is a reference to Super Mario. He even transforms into 8bits during a match after eating a mushroom and the design is very similar to Super Mario Bros. * Maya Yoshida is shaped like Yoshi, a dinosaur from the Super Mario series. ** Ronald Cowman rides him dressed as St. Maryo. Category:442oons